fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Juvia Lockser
Juvia Lockser (ジュビア・ロクサー, Jubia Rokusā) is a Mage of Fairy Tail, formerly an S-Class Mage of the guild Phantom Lord. Appearance Juvia is a young woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. Juvia is first introduced with long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a Russian Cossack hat. Upon becoming a member of Fairy Tail, she cut her long hair and began to wear more revealing clothing. However, after hearing about Gray Surge's crush on her Edolas counterpart, Juvia then returns to her original appearance with the exception of the teru teru bōzu, instead wearing a Fairy Tail emblem. Juvia's Fairy Tail Guild Stamp is above her left thigh. By the time of the Grand Magic Games, Juvia seems to have let her hair fall freely past her shoulders in a wavy style, she also start to wear more revealing dress in variation from her signature navy blue dress coat. Personality Juvia is first introduced portraying an emotionless face, seeming more secluded from everyone including members of the Phantom Lord Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 14-17 After she joins Fairy Tail, she develops a happier demeanor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Pages 8-12 She is obsessed with Gray Fullbuster and when Meredy threatens him, Juvia loses her generally calm demeanor and enters a somewhat satanic-appearing state that frightens Meredy and even Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 33-34 Juvia also seems to have a slight masochistic side; upon making a mistake, she asks Gray to spank her as punishment, saying it's her "hobby" while Gray says it isn't his. She's also very polite towards other, typically addressing others with honorifics, though she addresses Gray as "Gray-sama" only. She cares deeply for Fairy Tail and its members. During the Fighting Festival arc, Juvia is pitted against a fellow guild mate, but instead chooses to K.O. herself by attacking a thunder lacrima, even though she knows that it will cause her harm. Upon entering Fairy Tail, she wasn't feared or hated for her past relationship with Phantom and she maintains a good relationship with the other members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 6-7 She is also shy about her body, as she didn't like to shower with other girls.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Welcome to Fairy Hills!, Pages 26-27 Juvia tends to refer to herself in third person, and often says "drip, drip, drop" due to the rain she used to bring with her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Page 13 Juvia has a wild imagination in which she tends to fabricate relationships and love rivals. History Juvia was born in the year X767, and spent her childhood shunned by the other children for constantly making it rain around her. She took up making teru teru bozu dolls in an attempt to make it stop raining, but it only served to make the other children tease her even more. As she grew older, she would overhear other people comment on the gloominess of the rain around her, making her feel increasingly depressed. At one point in her life, she was in a relationship with Bora but he broke up with her because he couldn't stand the rain. Eventually she was accepted into the Phantom Lord guild, noting that it was the first time anyone had accepted her, and formed a quarter of the guild's elite mage team, Element 4.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Page 14Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 25 Synopsis Phantom Lord arc The Phantom Lord guild proclaims war on Fairy Tail by destroying their guildhall and hurting their Shadow Gear team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 2Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 20 After the attack, Jose Porla tasks Juvia and Sol with capturing Lucy Heartfilia, who they find as she leaves the infirmary where the members of Shadow Gear are being treated. Juvia initially does not recognize Lucy and walks past her after a brief meeting, prompting Sol to identify their target for her. Lucy prepares to fight the two members of the guild that hurt her friends, but Juvia captures her with her Water Lock spell. With their mission complete, Juvia and Sol bring Lucy to their master.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Pages 17-18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 20 Later, during Phantom Lord's attack on Fairy Tail, Juvia is stationed inside the guild's mobile fortress, which has transformed into a giant robot, the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II, to help cast the forbidden Abyss Break spell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 8-9 She appears before Gray Fullbuster, who has infiltrated the base in search of a way to stop the robot. Upon laying eyes on him, Juvia becomes attracted to him and becomes reluctant to fight him, instead asking him to bring Lucy to her to spare herself from having to hurt him. However, Gray refuses, saying he would give up his life to protect her. Juvia immediately misinterprets this to mean that he and Lucy are an item and declares Lucy to be her unforgivable rival in love.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 23-26 During their fight, Gray manages to freeze Juvia's body, but accidentally gropes her breast and unfreezes her in embarrassment. Moved by his apparent kindness, she tries to confess her fondness of him, but instead makes it to rain even harder, causing him to thoughtlessly remark on the gloomy weather. Now thinking Gray to be as uncaring to her as everyone else who had teased her throughout her life, Juvia attacks him in a vengeful fury, but Gray, determined to win, manages to once again freeze her boiling body with his Ice Geyser. The shock of her defeat snaps her out of her anger and depression, causing it to stop raining around her. For the first time in her life, she is able to see the clear, blue sky, the beauty of which moves her to tears. She then spontaneously falls in love with Gray all over again and, overwhelmed, passes out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Pages 12-21 Her defeat also slows the casting of the Abyss Break spell, which stops entirely after all four members of Element 4 are defeated. Following Juvia's defeat, Phantom Lord loses the war against Fairy Tail and is consequently disbanded by order from the Magic Council, leaving Juvia as an independent mage. However, her obsession with Gray remains, causing her to stalk him and leave him lunches at any given opportunity.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Pages 11-12 Tower of Heaven arc Juvia follows Gray and his friends on a vacation to one of Fairy Tail's most extravagant seaside resorts. She musters up the courage to speak to Gray again, and reveals her intentions to join Fairy Tail now that she is an independent mage. The two are suddenly attacked by Simon, a Dark Mage searching for Erza Scarlet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 75, Pages 16-21 Juvia defends Gray and tells him to search for Erza, but Simon uses his Shadow Magic to darken the entire room.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 4-6 Juvia manages to protect Gray by hiding him inside her water body while Gray leaves an Ice Dummy of himself for Simon to attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 8-9 However, she notices something off about their opponent: because he is a user of Shadow Magic, he would also have the power to see in the dark; he thus wouldn't have been fooled by Gray's Ice Dummy, which he had attacked anyway.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 83, Page 13 Determined to verify Simon's motives, Juvia accompanies Team Natsu as they head towards the Tower of Heaven, where Erza and Happy have been kidnapped by Simon and his allies, Team Jellal.Fairy Tail 78: Pages 6-7 She helps the three infiltrate the tower through an underwater passage, giving them her oxygen-filled Water Bubbles for them breathe (making Lucy's bubble smaller than Natsu and Gray's as a testament of her hostility towards her), and effortlessly fights off the guards inside.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Pages 12-18 No sooner do they enter one of the tower's main halls that they run into Erza, who has already freed herself. Juvia becomes nervous that Erza would object to her joining Fairy Tail as a former member of Phantom Lord, but Erza overlooks her and tells everyone to leave (save Natsu, who runs off to save Happy). However, she is then talked into revealing her tragic past as a slave from the Tower of Heaven, and how her former friends, including Simon and one Jellal Fernandes, intend to use her as a sacrifice to revive the dark mage Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 2-23 Shortly after Erza finishes her story, they are approached by Simon, who confirms Juvia's earlier suspicions that he had attacked Gray's Ice Dummy on purpose. Saying that his true loyalties lie with Erza and not Jellal, Simon joins the group to help them find Natsu and stop Jellal, as does Shô, another of Erza's former friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 83, Pages 14-18 As they ascend the tower, Jellal broadcasts a challenge to defeat him, revealing the presence of three additional challengers, Trinity Raven; he also adds that the Magic Council's ultimate weapon, Etherion, is set to destroy the tower and everyone in it. Shô snaps and runs off to kill Jellal himself, sealing Erza inside a magic card and taking her with him for protection.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Pages 5-10 Though Juvia is eager to travel together with Gray, he sends her together with Lucy to search for Natsu while he follows after Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Pages 8-9 Juvia and Lucy encounter Vidaldus Taka, one of the members of Trinity Raven. Immune to his flailing hair attacks, Juvia uses her Water Lock on Vidaldus, but he absorbs it with his hair. Vidaldus then casts Rock of Succubus on her, transforming her into his slave and pitting her against Lucy, against her will.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Pages 10-20 However, her true voice reaches out to Lucy during their fight, saying that she doesn't wish to hurt anyone in Fairy Tail, not even her "rival in love"; she has come to love Fairy Tail, but now despairs that she is only bringing them sadness as she has done to many others throughout her life. Moved by her sincerity, Lucy ensures Juvia that she will surely be accepted by Fairy Tail. She summons Aquarius inside her body, freeing her from Vidaldus's control. Juvia and Lucy grab each other's hands and perform a Unison Raid against Vidaldus as he tries to absorb Aquarius's water, but ends up being defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 2-18 While resting after their hard-earned victory, Juvia and Lucy put aside their differences and become friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Pages 2-4 Juvia and Lucy are both found by Wally Buchanan and Millianna, two of Simon's other friends who have turned against Jellal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 92, Page 10 They regroup with everyone else and board a small boat to escape the tower while Natsu, Erza, and Simon remain inside to stop Jellal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 93, Page 8 Etherion fires as they sail away, unleashing a wave of water that destroys the boat, but Juvia rescues everyone with a Water Dome. However, the attack does not destroy the tower; rather, it is absorbed by the lacrima hidden inside.Fairy Tail: Chapter 94, Pages 3-8 Juvia and the others watch from afar as Natsu defeats Jellal and destroys the tower, and joyfully embraces him and Erza as they escape with their lives (Simon, however, was killed by Jellal).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 100, Pages 20-21 As Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Team Jellal return to the resort to recover from the event, Juvia goes to the newly renovated Fairy Tail guildhall to meet with the guild's master, Makarov Dreyar, and finally joins Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Page 4 Fighting Festival arc After the tower is destroyed she officially becomes a member of Fairy Tail Guild with Master Makarov's full blessing. She also changes her hairstyle and standard outfit. Her Fairy Tail stamp is marked on her left thigh. She then revealed to her new friends that she invited Gajeel Redfox to join as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Pages 7-10 When a reporter from the Sorcerer Magazine comes, Gray asks who the reporter is. Juvia reminds Gray what Makarov told them yesterday. When the reporter comes to Gray, he is in his underwear, which Juvia points out to Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 104, Page 10 When Gajeel performs onstage in front of Fairy Tail, Juvia cheers him on telling him to try his best.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 104, Page 17 To start the Harvest Festival, a beauty contest takes place. Juvia competes in it along with Lucy, Erza, Cana, Mirajane, Levy, and Bisca Mulan. When the Thunder God Tribe arrive, Evergreen turns all the contestants, including Juvia, into stone. After Erza defeats Evergreen she, along with the other girls, was released from Evergreen's stone gaze.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 20-21 Makarov and Natsu update Juvia and the other girls on what was going on. They explain how Laxus is making Fairy Tail members battle each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 4-7 When Laxus announces he is going to use Thunder Palace, Juvia goes outside with everyone else and sees orbs of lighting lacrima surrounding Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 11-13 Juvia and Cana set out to find Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Page 10 She and Cana later meet Freed Justine, a member of the Thunder God Tribe, and get trapped in his rune enchantment, which they can't escape from unless one of them is rendered unable to fight. Freed tells them he will take care of the winner himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Pages 9-12 After Cana fails to convince Freed to let them go, Juvia tells Cana that they have no choice, and she starts using her Water Body. Cana backs away from Juvia and begs for her to stop, for if they fight they will only play into Freed's plans. Juvia flies her Water Body towards Cana, but then turns and goes up the enchantment rune box. Freed yells at her how pointless it is to go further up. Freed then realizes Juvia is heading for one of Laxus's lighting lacrima's from the Thunder Palace spell. Juvia destroys the lacrima, and due to the Organic Link Magic, gets electrocuted herself. Juvia falls to the ground defeated, and the runes disappears. Cana runs to the injured Juvia's side and asks why she did it. Juvia states she refused to hurt a member of Fairy Tail and just wanted to be accepted as a true Fairy Tail Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Pages 9-18 Cana cries and says that Juvia is already a Mage of Fairy Tail, leaving Juvia glad as she loses consciousness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Pages 19 After Freed's defeat, Elfman then carries her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 19 As the Guild healed, Juvia is happy to be going to see the parade, but Cana tells her that she is going to take part in it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Pages 5 During the Fantasia parade, she and Gray were on the same float as a king and queen, creating a castle of ice while a water-iced mist is used for atmosphere.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 7 Oración Seis arc After the Fantasia Festival, Juvia is rewarded third place in the Miss Fairy Tail Contest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Pages 8 She is next seen attending the meeting on Dark Guilds, talking about the Balam Alliance along with the other members of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Pages 11 She tells them that during her time in Phantom Lord, she and Gajeel took down many of the Oracion Seis smaller divisions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Pages 13 She doesn’t take part in the Fairy Tail´s designated team because she is out on another mission with Gajeel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 4 Daphne arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When Erza starts worrying about the whereabouts of Natsu and Wendy, Juvia points out she has a strange feeling in her heart about the location of Gray as well.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 70 Gray suddenly begins cooperating with a Dark Mage named Daphne, helping her capture Natsu to power her Dragonoid with which she intends to use so that she can destroy Magnolia Town.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 69 During Daphne's attack on the city, Juvia fights alongside her guild mates to help destroy Daphne's army of Lizardmen. Gray is forcefully retrieved by his guild mates, who demand to know why he would betray Fairy Tail, though Juvia defends him, refusing to believe such a thing.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 71 After being interrogated by Makarov, Gray explains to the guild that he had only assisted Daphne to make Natsu remember a promise he made as a child to break a spell that Daphne had cast on another town, turning its residents invisible; Juvia is relieved that Gray was acting in the interest of his friend. She then helps Gray destroy the Lizardman army and damage Daphne's Dragonoid by performing a Unison Raid with him.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 72 Edolas arc Juvia tearfully welcomes Gray back from his battle against Oracion Seis, literally flooding the guildhall with her tears.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 9-20 More or less, she begins leading a casual life at Fairy Tail,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 167, Pages 20 but just before things practically become uneventful, an Anima portal appears over the town, sucking the entire city into it and transforming her and several other members of Fairy Tail into a massive lacrima crystal to be used as a source of magical power for the parallel world of Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 11-15 Thanks to the efforts of Mystogan and Team Natsu, however, the effects of Anima are reversed, and Juvia is restored together with the entire city with no recollection of the event whatsoever. Tenrou Island arc Like the rest of her guild, Juvia hears of Team Natsu's adventures in Edolas. She learns from Happy that he and the others had met an alternate version of Gray who was in love with an alternate Juvia, who sported her original hairstyle. Depressed, she goes back to wearing her original hairstyle and attire from before she joined Fairy Tail, and despairingly wishes to go to Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 5-6 Later, to her surprise, she is selected as one of the eight candidates for the upcoming annual S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, which would promote the one who passed to S-Class. She initially tries to withdraw from the trial because she wouldn't be able to partner with Gray, another one of the trial's participants. Lisanna, who had recently returned to Fairy Tail from Edolas, decides to become Juvia's partner since she had a good relationship with Edolas-Juvia, though Juvia naturally views her as another rival for Gray's affections.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 7-10 She travels alongside the other trial participants by boat to their trial's destination of Tenrou Island, unaffected by the heat that the others are suffering from. Makarov explains to them the rules of their first trial: to reach Tenrou Island from afar and take one of eight paths which would lead them to fight another pair of the trial's candidates, or one of the guild's S-Class mages (Erza, Mirajane, and Gildarts). The others are forced to wait on the boat for five minutes after Freed casts a runic enchantment to get a head start. Once the enchantment lifts, Juvia easily swims to the island in her watery form alongside Lisanna, who uses Take Over to transform to her fish form.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 2-14 Juvia and Lisanna select "Route D" and encounter Erza as their opponent. The two face a difficult challenge against Erza, who wears her Sea Empress Armor to nullify Juvia's water magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Pages 2-5 Despite putting up a tough fight, the two are defeated and eliminated from the trial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 14 The two go to the island's camp together with Erza and Mirajane, the latter of whom reveals that she had lost against Elfman and Evergreen after they tricked her into thinking they were getting married to lower her guard. Mirajane openly ponders the idea of Elfman and Evergreen marrying and having a child, which causes Juvia to become flustered over the thought of having children with Gray. Hoping to go out and cheer for Gray now that she is no longer participating in the trial, she offers to go look for fellow candidate Mest and his partner Wendy (who haven't returned to the camp after failing their trial), but becomes frustrated when Erza decides to accompany her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 8-10 As they travel through the forest, Juvia and Erza stumble across an injured Levy, who reveals that Gajeel is fighting two members of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart. She brings her comrades to the clearing of the battle where they find Gajeel gravely wounded, but victorious. One of Gajeel's opponents, Yomazu, reveals that his guild's main forces, including the Seven Kin of Purgatory, are coming to the island in search of the Dark Mage Zeref, prompting Erza to light a signal flare warning everyone of the upcoming attack, thus suspending the trial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 16-18 As per Yomazu's warning, a squadron of Grimoire Heart mages appears before Juvia and Erza, but they fend them off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 3 They are soon approached by Meredy, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Juvia is surprised by the young age of their opponent, but Erza senses a bizarre magical power from Meredy and warns Juvia not to underestimate her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 16-17 Before their fight, Meredy reveals her guild's plan to awaken Zeref and create a world where non-magic users cannot survive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 16 Juvia is further shocked when Meredy's Maguilty Sodom attack is able to harm her water body, and is completely overwhelmed by her until she is knocked down.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 225, Pages 5-6 Throughout the battle, Meredy ranks her opponents in the order she plans to kill them, with Juvia being the low-ranked "thirteenth place" and Erza being ranked fourth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 27-28 Despite her injuries, Juvia snaps to attention upon hearing the name of the one member of Fairy Tail she will kill last: Gray Fullbuster. Meredy's declaration that she would never forgive Gray for causing pain to her beloved guild mate Ultear brings Juvia to her feet in an eerie, dissonant rage that unnerves both Meredy and Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 29-32 She suddenly begins fighting Meredy with ease and new-found determination that Erza notices she hadn't displayed during her earlier trial. She tells Erza to search for Wendy and Gray, deciding to fight Meredy on her own, and covers Erza's escape when Meredy tries to prevent it. Meredy decides to create a Sensory Link between Juvia and Gray to synchronize their senses, thus making Gray feel the pain of the attacks Meredy unleashes on Juvia. Juvia is overcome with pleasure over the thought of "being one" with Gray, but knowing that Meredy plans to kill him only increases her strength and will to fight. Noticing this, Meredy casts a Sensory Link on herself so that both Juvia and Gray will feel the pain of Juvia's attacks, and to ensure that Gray will die no matter which one of them dies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 11-20 With her senses connected with Gray's, Meredy decides to kill herself to end Gray's life, but Juvia stops her by breaking her own leg. Unwilling to take anyone's life, not even that of an enemy, Juvia declares that all three of them can live.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 2-9 Meredy still tries to kill herself anyway, but Juvia rushes forward and hugs her; as she does, Meredy's memories of her happiness with Ultear flood her mind. Juvia tearfully begs Meredy to live for the ones she loves, as she does. Her emotions reach Meredy through her Sensory Link, causing her to cry as well. The two reach an understanding and collapse, discontinuing their fight as Meredy lifts her Sensory Link off of the three.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 14-18 Later, the Tenrou Tree is uprooted by Azuma, causing all the members of Fairy Tail, including Juvia, to lose their magic power. However, Meredy brings Juvia to safety and waits with her until Azuma returns the guild's power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 236, Page 3 Ultear arrives with an unconscious Zeref and decides to leave the island together with Meredy. Before they leave, Ultear notices the unconscious Juvia beside Meredy and tries to kill her despite Meredy's protests. Fortunately, Gray appears and rescues her; and though unconscious, she manages to hear Gray state his will to live with his friends and smiles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 239, Pages 6-17 She immediately reawakens when she hears Gray speak to her, and eagerly follows his orders to chase after Meredy as she tries to escape with Zeref. However, her movements are impeded since she had broken her own leg, forcing Juvia to crawl after Meredy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 240, Pages 2-4 Meredy tries to dissuade her from following by bringing up her supposed hypocrisy towards her earlier speech about love, but Juvia remains firm, not wanting to argue with her. The two run into Zancrow, who accuses Meredy of betraying Grimoire Heart with Ultear and attacks them, knocking them aside. Zancrow takes Zeref for himself and mockingly reveals that Ultear was responsible for the destruction of Meredy's hometown, angering Juvia. At that moment, Zeref reawakens and, uttering the name "Acnologia", unleashes a wave of Death Magic that kills Zancrow and leaves Juvia and Meredy unconscious.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Pages 6-13 After Grimoire Heart is defeated, Juvia manages to crawl back to camp, still injured. She apologizes for letting Zeref get away and comically requests Gray to punish her, but Gray refuses to fulfill her masochistic hobby.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Pages 15-16 The guild's celebration is interrupted when the black dragon Acnologia appears and begins its rampage, terrifying everyone present. Juvia is carried away by Gray with the guild as Makarov covers their escape by fighting the dragon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 251, Pages 4-17 However, the guild refuses to let their master die, and they return to help him fight Acnologia. The dragon quickly becomes tired of the battle and flies into the air, preparing its breath attack to destroy the island. The guildmates all join hands and form a circle (with Juvia holding Gray and Lisanna's hands) in an attempt to prepare a defensive spell against the attack, which seemingly eradicates Tenrou Island and everyone on it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 7-14 X791 arc Juvia, along with everyone else on Tenrou Island, return to the Fairy Tail Guild after being found by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren and the Trimens from Blue Pegasus. She watches as Mavis Vermilion reveals that she was the one who saved them and then disappears. She, along with the other returning members, is welcomed back by Romeo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 10-19 As Lyon Vastia walks into Fairy Tail with Sherry Blendi, Toby, Jura Nekis, and Yuka, he catches sight of Juvia for the first time, and claims he is in love, which confuses Juvia greatly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 10 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Juvia and the other members of Fairy Tail go to the beach to train for the Grand Magic Games. However, instead they start having fun and decide to just relax for the first day. Later on the day, Juvia trains with her Water Magic by manipulating the waves. At night, she and other girls go to the bath, but she is too embarrassed and doesn't let any of the other girls see her. When the guys try to peep on them and Erza stop them, she immediately defends Gray saying he would never do something like that.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Pages 2-20 Later, she was seen in the Celestial Spirit World with the others, enjoying her time there. She becomes good friends with Aquarius.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Page 17 Along with the others, Juvia is disappointed in the end because one day in the Spirit World is equal to three months in Earth Land.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Page 20 She is seen very tired with the fast training made by Erza which makes Erza tired too. Later they received an invitation to the forest and meets Meredy, Ultear and Jellal. Juvia and Meredy hug each other like long-lost friends; Juvia is glad to see Meredy smiling cheerfully.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Pages 9-20 Juvia watches in horror as Natsu writhes around on the floor in pain when Ultear begins the process to tap into their Second Origin. When Meredy asks Gray if he would like a sense link to feel what Natsu is feeling, Juvia says that she has loosened up a bit. When Happy says that Erza and Jellal left just by themselves, Juvia grabs Gray and pulls him while saying that she wants to do that too.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 264, Pages 2-4 Later that evening, she too, writhes around on the floor in pain as she undergoes the process to elevate her Magical Power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 264, Page 16 Juvia arrives at Crocus, the capital of Fiore, to cheer for the guild in the Grand Magic Games. She meets with Gray and asks him if he wants to go eat with her, but as Gray is about to accept, Lyon appears and says he knows some pretty good restaurants. Lyon then grabs Juvia and asks her to go to the aquarium with him. Gray and Lyon then start having an argument until Lyon proposes a bet without Juvia's permission: if Lamia Scale wins, Juvia will join their guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 10-13 To everyone's surprise Juvia is revealed to be part of a second team of competitors belonging to Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 4 On the first day of events, she chooses to represent the B team in the first game of the tournament, Hidden, on the basis that Gray is competing for the A team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 18 She is first to lose a point after trying to hug one of the Gray clones from behind, her gesture being seen as an 'attack'.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 20-21 As the event continues, she saves Gray from Lyon by jumping on top of his head, but she and Gray are then hit by Nulpting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 7-9 Eventually Rufus uses his Memory-Make Magic and hits almost everyone on the field, easily putting Sabertooth in the lead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 12-16 When the event ends, Juvia ends up with one point, putting her team in seventh place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 21 She is later seen moping by herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 19 With the days battles finished, Juvia joins the Fairy Tails "post-defeat celebration" with the rest of the guild. After learning that Lucy and Gray were still back at their lodgings, Juvia allows her imagination to go wild with a scenario involving the two. After Makarov gives an encouraging speech, Juvia is seen blushing as Gray gets progressively more naked.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 2-8 During the next days event, Chariot, as the Dragon Slayers secret weakness is publicly shown, with Laxus telling his team-mates not to tell anyone, Juvia comments that it's now quite obvious. She is shown smiling when Natsu gave his impassioned speech for winning the tournament.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 13-19 Later, during Elfman's battle against Bacchus, when Elfman attempted to use a new, faster Take Over in order to make contact with his opponent, Juvia expresses her hope that it will work, and later when Elfman tries a different strategy, Juvia states that it's quite unreasonable. Juvia is then seen smiling at Elfmans victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Pages 9-25 After Mirajane's battle against Jenny Realight ends in victory for their team, Juvia is seen happy that their team has now an additional points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 23 Juvia then congratulates her team-mate as Mirajane re-enters their corner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Page 2 Later, Juvia and Lyon "snatch" Gray away for a, supposedly, romantic confrontation,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Page 16 though Gray manages to somehow escape later on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 282, Page 14 During the third day's battle portion, Juvia is surprised to see what appears to be Laxus getting beaten around by "Alexei".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 14 She later expresses shock when she sees Laxus disappear and another Laxus popping up out of nowhere, with Raven Tail's members defeated and "Alexei" exposed as Ivan Dreyar. When Laxus is declared the winner, Juvia is visibly pleased.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 10-12 After Laxus's triumph over Raven Tail, the battle involving Wendy and Chelia starts. During the battle, Wendy succeeds in evading Chelia's powerful Heavenly Gathering of Clouds, and Juvia is seen next to Mirajane who explains Chelia's Magic effect; she says that Chelia has the ability to cure her own injuries but cannot recover from her fatigue. Carla continues saying as Wendy has the ability to recover fatigue and so she boosted Chelia's stamina to change the course of Chelia's attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Page 10 After Fairy Tail's successful third day at the Grand Magic Games, Juvia once again heads out with the rest of the guild to celebrate at a bar. Whilst there, she congratulates Gray on his performance despite the fact the he did not compete that day at all, and watches as Gray attempts to barrel surf with the other guild members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Pages 14-16 A while later, Juvia decides to accompany the rest of Fairy Tail when they all go to Ryuuzetsu Land, a popular leisure centre in Crocus. Upon arriving, Juvia quickly asks Gray to accompany her on the "Love Slide", though she is turned down when he hears that the point of the slide is that two people go down hugging. Before she can say anything about Gray's attitude, she is swept off her feet by Lyon, who tells her to go with him instead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 6-7 Becoming worried when the two begin to fight, Juvia steps in between them and once again asks Gray to slide with her. Despite the two still arguing, the group makes their way to the top of the slide, only for Gray and Lyon to go down together when they are pushed by Natsu, Juvia watching and wondering if she is seeing some form of male love.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 16-17 When Gray and Lyon freeze the pool fighting, Natsu moves to melt the ice, but uses too much Magic power, blowing the building to pieces; Juvia is thrown in the blast and lands completely fazed at the turn of events.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 18-20 On the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games, Juvia decides to enter her second event, 'Naval Battle'. The event requires the participants to swim inside a floating sphere of water and knock each other out, and as such, Juvia enters the event confident that she can be victorious, as water is her expertise. When the event starts, Lucy tries to gain the upper hand by summoning Aquarius, but Juvia conters this by casting Water Cyclone, which catches all of the participants up in a whirlpool. With Aquarius deciding to go back to the Celestial Spirit World, Juvia uses a unique spell she acquired after having her second origin opened to remove all of her opponents at once. She unleashes a flurry of water filled with love hearts, dedicating the spell to her love for Gray. The spell proves to be very effective, as she knocks Jenny, Risley and Chelia from the ring in the single attack. Pleased with herself, Juvia spreds her arms wide and poses for the applause of the crowd, before turning to see Gray's reaction. What she sees was not the loving look she wanted, rather Gray's expression is one of disgust, something which causes Juvia to fly into shock. While she is distracted, Minerva takes the opportunity to use her Magic and teleport Juvia outside the arena. Juvia falls to the ground thus receiving third place, much to the shock and disappointment of her team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Pages 4-12 Once Juvia is sent out, Minerva begins treating Lucy cruelly something which shocks Juvia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 1 Once the event is over and Lucy is taken to the infirmary to rest, Juvia bursts into the room with Mirajane and asks if Lucy is okay. Seconds later, Makarov enter and tells everyone present that Team Fairy Tail A and B would have to merge.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 7-10 Juvia later watches as the new Team Fairy Tail arrives and says that she can't imagine them losing to anybody.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 12 She then watches the following battle between Natsu, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue. Juvia is silent for the most part, merely looking in worry when both appear to have been utterly defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 25 However, when this is proven false, and when Sabertooth's team is defeated, Juvia looks on in happiness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 3 Back at the lodgings, she listens as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Gajeel reveal that Lucy has been captured.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 2 She listens as everyone discuss the reason why the king did not capture them and includes that maybe they do not want a wizard guild to be an enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 4-5 The next day, Juvia serves as a replacement for Natsu as team Fairy Tail enters the arena.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 17 As the rules for the final day are explained to the Mages, Juvia and the rest of the team listen in. While talking, Erza explains that they need to win to save Lucy, with Juvia adding that if Natsu and the others could save her, that'd be best. As everyone joins in a group cheer, the game officially begins.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 5-7 When the games start and the members of the other teams scatter, Juvia and the rest of the team remain in place, much to everyone's surprise while their opponents battle one another.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 9-11 Soon after the battles commence and continue, Mavis explains that she presented the team with a strategy based on her observations to assure victory and gives them the command to go, at which point Juvia and the rest rush into battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 16-18 Magic and Abilities Water Magic: (水の魔法(ウォータマジック) Mizu no Mahō (Wōtā Majikku)) Juvia is an extremely skilled user of Water Magic. It allows her to produce,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Page 17 control, and manipulate water.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Page 12 She can use the water in a variety of different ways, such as producing blades of water that can even slice through solid rock and metal, or forming waves of tremendous power and force to damage her opponents,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Page 6 or even trapping opponents in mini-prisons made of her water.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 18 Juvia also has the ability to turn into water, seemingly without thought, thus allowing both physical and magical attacks to pass through her without harming her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 20-21 Her Magic's power is greatly amplified when she is an emotional state (for example, extreme anger), to the point where she could hold the upper hand in battle against Meredy, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 229, Pages 2-8 *'Water Body': Juvia has the ability to transform her body into a mass of water, which would render any physical assault ineffective. However, it seems that this spell is consistent, as seen when Gray Fullbuster used Ice Lance, but the attack simply phased through Juvia's body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, page 20 The latter would go as far as to claim her body is composed of water, but it is unknown if this fact is indeed true. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, page 21 *'Water Bubbles': Juvia has the ability to create bubbles of water which can be used as a container that stores oxygen. This can be worn by different users and the bubble size is modified according to Juvia's will. It can be used during long-term, undersea travels, which requires a great supply of oxygen. Juvia utilized this spell for Team Natsu, when they had to infiltrate the Tower of Heaven by underwater travel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Page 12 *'Water Slicer' (ウォータースライサー 水流斬破 Wōtā Suraisā): Juvia creates a single wave of multiple blades that resemble scythes which may be used as projectiles. The enormous pressure emitting from the blades are strong enough to cut through whatever they may encounter, as seen when Juvia attempted to attack Gray, but instead, sliced a stone pillar. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 22 *'Water Cane ' (ウォーターカーネ 水流烈鞭 Wōtā Kāne): Juvia creates a whip-like structure made of water, usually being an extension of her own hand. It has a tremendous range and is often used as a long-distance attack against a single opponent. It can attack with great speed, flexibility and pressure, and seems to be used like a whip.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Page 7 *'Water Dome' (ウォータードーム Wōtā Dōmu): Juvia creates a large dome made of water, provided with a supply of oxygen within. It is used as a form of protection against an assault, or to conceal large items such as boats. The size can be modified, and the structure is able to float on water (Anime Only).Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 34 *'Water Jigsaw '(ウォータージグソー 水流激鋸 Wōtā Jigusō): Juvia may transform her body into a rapidly spinning cone, which is surrounded by a swirling mass of blades. The blade's properties resembles Water Slicer. It is a short-ranged attack directed against a single opponent. Juvia, while under Vidaldus Taka's influence, utilized this spell while fighting Lucy Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 12-13 *'Water Lock' (ウォーターロック 水流拘束 Wōtā Rokku): Juvia creates a ball made entirely of water, and unlike the Water Dome, containing no oxygen inside. Used to capture enemies and disposing of them by suffocation to unconsciousness. The size may be modified and applied to the whole body, or on the head only like Water Bubbles. Theoretically, it cannot be destroyed, since whole structure is made of water. Applied rather to individual opponents, to incapacitate them quickly. It does require the creation of large amounts of water.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 17-18 *'Water Nebula' (ウォーターネブラ 水流昇霞 Wōtā Nebura): Juvia creates two columns of water, which rotate around each other and forms a helix that pushes the opponent with huge force, causing massive damage. Used primarily for long distances, against a single opponent. *'Water Force': Juvia faces the palm of her left hand towards the opponent and swipes it back, making the water take the form of a circumference that pushes the target away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 3-4 *'Water Punch': Juvia accumulates water under high pressure and surrounds her fist, then attacks the opponent with great force. This short-ranged attack is directed against a single opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 6 *'Sierra' (シエラァ Shierā): A full body transformation resembling Water Body, used by Juvia in a state of strong agitation or other influencing emotion (eg. jealousy or rage). Her strong emotions cause her full body transformation to heat up/ boil, which Gray Fullbuster was unable to freeze at first. This is a short ranged attack which displays enormous, unpredictable speed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Pages 2-3 *'Double Wave':Juvia swipes both of her hands towards each other, her right hand over her left hand, creating two waves that come at the target from both sides, engulfing the opponent in water and restraining it's movementsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 7 *'Water Rush':Juvia moves with great speed toward the opponent, which produces a heavily pressure of water used to damage the opponent. This spell can be seen during Juvia and Meredy's battle. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 16 *'Whirlpool': Juvia moves her clenched fist forward like a punch and creates a whirlpool of water, which surrounds the opponent in a whirl, and then blow them away with tremendous speed. This attack is long-ranged and can be directed against a single opponent. *'Water Cyclone:' Juvia casts a body of water which attacks her target with a giant cyclone of water. Juvia utilized this spell during Naval Battle and appeared to be strong enough to match an attack by Aquarius, one of Lucy's strongest Celestial Spirits.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 8 Unison Raid: She possesses the ability to perform this powerful spell that allows two mages to fuse their magic together. She performed it with Lucy after the latter summoned Aquarius, allowing them to perform a powerful charging attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 15-17 She also performed it with Gray in the anime adaptation, causing pillars of water to rise into the air, which freeze and send needles of ice raining down on their opponents. Conjuring Rain: Ever since her younger years, Juvia has had the ability to conjure rain, although she has no control over it,Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 57, Page 14 and it seems to be somewhat dictated by her emotional state.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 57, Page 19Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 228, Pages 32-33 Breathing Underwater: Juvia has the ability to breathe underwater as seen during the infiltration of the Tower of Heaven with Natsu, Gray and Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 79, Page 13 Relationships Appearances in Other Media Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild Juvia appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and is playable only if you unlock her through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild Water is her element, and she possesses the following Spells in the game: *'Water Lock:' Cost 2 MP, Default Technique *'Water Lance:' Cost 2 MP, Juvia must be at lv38 to purchase it in the shop. *'Water Jigsaw:' Cost 2 MP, Juvia must be at lv45 to purchase it in the shop. *'Rapid Water Slicer:' Cost 4 MP, Juvia must be at lv55 to purchase it in the shop. Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Juvia Lockser is a playable character in the sequel to Fairy Tail Portable Guild, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. She can be unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Juvia Lockser is a playable character.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, she possesses the following moves: *'Main': Water Slicer *'Sub 1': Water Shot *'Sub 2': Water Drill *'Sub 3': Water Cane *'Super': Water Jigsaw Trivia *Juvia ranked third in the Ms. Fairy Tail contest, which was a popularity poll held to determine the most popular females in the series at that time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Cover, Contest Results *The doll she wears around her neck is a teru-teru bōzu, a doll used by children to pray away the rain and wish for sunny weather.Wikipedia/Teru teru bōzu *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, when asked the best quality of Fairy Tail she said, "For Juvia, it's a warm place". She wants to become Gray's bride in the future. When asked who she had a good relationship with Juvia replied, "Gajeel-kun." When asked about the most difficult job she had ever taken she responded, "As long as Juvia's working with Gray-sama, no job is difficult."Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Bonus, Sorcerer Magazine. *Juvia ranked thirteenth in Meredy's Most Important Persons to Kill list.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 110 *"Juvia" is a homophone for the spanish word "Lluvia" which means Rain. *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during her participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Juvia's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook Quotes *(To Gray Fullbuster about Lucy Heartfilia) ''"A rival in love, Juvia cannot forgive this, Juvia will not forgive Lucy!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 26 *(To Lucy) ''"Lucy-san ... Juvia doesn't want to hurt her nakama ... Although it's a little presumptuous of me to call you are after all you are my rival in love ... Juvia has truly come to love Fairy Tail ...it seem so friendly .. so fun...so warm...as though even if it's raining outside in the guild the sun is always shining...just when Juvia thought she was finally starting to get along with everyone ... but it look like Juvia can only bring sadness..."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 8-10 * (To Lucy) ''"What's this, rain is falling down from Juvia's eyes?"''Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 37 *(To Cana) ''"Juvia just... wanted to.. make you all... accept her.. as a true member of Fairy Tail. Juvia loves you guys!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Page 18 *(To Gray) ''"Gray-sama you haven't been unfaithful, have you?"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 14 *(To Erza Scarlet) ''"Juvia will defeat you!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Page 3 *(To Meredy) ''"Although we may defeat our enemies, the Mages of Fairy Tail would never take their lives!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 230, Page 7 *(To Meredy) ''"Juvia lives for the ones that she love! You've got to as well. If you have love in your life, then you must keep on living!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 230, Page 15 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Featured Article Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Former Villains Category:Villains Category:Phantom Lord Members